Code Mira
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Mira Zoya, Personification of Moldova, is sent to Kadic to relax. Instead, she becomes a Lyoko Warrior and a savior to all those bullied by Sissy. But what happens when Jeremy bugs her onyx choker and she goes to a Minor Nations Summit?


CODE

MIRA

BY LILY BOOKMARKS

WARNINGS

Named crossover because of my blatant references to Hetalia: Axis Powers, and OCs that I made up for said show. I thank XXXWARGIRLXXX for letting me use her character in a cameo.

Mira Zoya, the main character, is the personification of Moldova. She could be classified as gothic, and she dresses and acts the part all too well. For the IZ fans, think of her as a tall Gaz.

Sissy will get threatened multiple times, and for you grammar nitpickers, I intentionally spelled her name wrong because I hate her THAT much. Any other misspellings of a person's name is just a mistake. Rated T for indirect swearing on Mira's part.

But then again, probably not.

CHAPTER 1

_Mira's POV_

This new school was...strange at the very least.

My mauve tipped black hair swayed slightly back and forth as I hurried to my first class. Although most of the kids gave me indifferent looks, I had already found the queen bee of this hive: a snob named Sissy. She was just like all the others at my previous schools: a stuck up she-dog who thought that just because she was the principal's daughter she ruled the school. People like this made my insides tie into a knot, the way her lackeys obeyed her every order without question, and the way she treated innocents like dirt.

I was about to prove her wrong.

My name is Mira Zoya. I was a transfer student from Moldova. My big brother, Ivan, thought it would be a good idea to send me here because he thought it would relax me, although I didn't see his logic, as I was always tense. It was crucial to my plan that I play nice in public, and then strike without warning.

As I ran down the hall, my eyes caught the suspicious glances of four individuals. Time seemed to slow down as I darted past them.

One was a girl with a black bob cut, dressed in all black. She couldn't be classified as gothic, though. Another had short, spiky, brown hair, and was dressed in slacks. The third looked very intelligent, with small spectacles and short blond hair. He wore a powder blue sweater and khakis. The last one was the strangest of the bunch, with his spiked up blond hair that had a spot on it dyed purple.

I put the teens out of my mind for the time being, and focused on the task at hand.

CHAPTER 2

The teacher was rambling on about atoms, something I had heard about a billion times over my lifespan, which was as old as my home country itself. Out of boredom, I started humming a song I had once picked up on the radio:

"_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love,_

_If we give all we got, we will make it through._

_Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world,_

_Today, make evil go away!_

_Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all,_

_Code Lyoko, be there when you call!_

_Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall,_

_Code Lyoko, stronger after all!"_

My eyes started to wander around the room, and they settled on the teens I had seen in the hallway about a half hour ago. The one with glasses was giving me looks and whispering to the boy with the spiky brown hair. My attention was severed by a ruler meeting the top of my desk.

"Hey! Are you paying attention?" the teacher, who had materialized in front of me, said forcefully. Time to make my first impression.

"Y-yes ma'am." I said in my most timid tone. I drew my inspiration from how Raivis acted around my brother.

"What was I just talking about, then?" she said, trying to see if I was telling the truth.

"You were talking about the oxidization of an iron nail in water, and the chemical change that takes place when said nail rusts." I said.

"Hmm. I guess you were paying attention after all."

Of course I was. I was over 3,000 years old, even if I didn't get my independence until 1991. I looked back at the teens, who were still giving me looks and whispering. I was going to find out what was driving them to suspicion, and I was going to do so by following them.

CHAPTER 3

_Ulrik's POV_

"There's something off about that new girl."

"How so?" Yumi said.

"She's unusually shy, especially for a Goth."

"She seems nice." Odd said, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Think about it. She's barely said anything, and she wears her hair like a mask." I glanced at her from across the lunchroom, where she was picking at her tray, expressionless. "She was also singing about Lyoko in class today. She must know about it."

"I agree with Ulrik. While she does seem reluctant to talk, she seems to be more than the average girl. When I made eye contact in science class today, her eye that wasn't hidden behind her hair seemed to show many years of experience, as if she's been around for thousands of years and still retained her youth." Jeremy stated.

"Do you think it could be XANA's work?" Yumi said.

"It seems unlikely that he would launch two attacks at once. Remember the flickering lights in math today?" I said, and took another glance at the girl. She hadn't moved yet. She looked over at me with that one exposed violet eye. It showed years of sorrow, abuse, and neglect, yet she forced a smile on her face.

What a strange person.

CHAPTER 4

_Mira's POV_

Classes just ended, so I took a walk in the woods to formulate my plan. I was looking for a dirt patch, when I saw four blurs shoot by. I looked in the direction of the movement, and saw the people from before. I forgot about ruining Sissy and quietly followed them.

The brown haired one lifted up a manhole cover, and the other three jumped in, closing the cover back after them. I lifted up the cover and climbed down the ladder. The people were riding skateboards down the sewer line. I followed without question. They eventually came to an opening on a bridge.

Across the bridge, there was an old abandoned factory building. The people were taking a lift down. Without thinking, I jumped down onto the roof of the lift. On the ride down, I muttered an incantation that turned me invisible for a short while. Arabelle, a friend from Luxembourg, taught it to me a while back.

I jumped down from the lift and followed two of them to an odd room. Tube like chambers sat in the room, three in a triangle. The brown haired boy got into one of the tubes, and the girl got into another. Were these lifts too?

I stepped into the remaining tube, and the door closed behind me.

"_Transfer Ulrik. Transfer Yumi." _the blond haired boy's voice said from an unidentifiable source. I realized that these weren't lifts. The other people must have been Ulrik and Yumi.

"_Virtualization."_ I didn't like the sound of that. Everything went white, and when my vision returned, I wasn't sure where I was anymore.

"Mira." I said to myself. "I don't think you're on campus anymore."

CHAPTER 5

I looked around the forest landscape. Large trees loomed before me. I looked in a nearby puddle, and saw that my appearance had drastically changed.

The first thing I noticed were my wings. Large, feathery black wings protruded from my back. My hair had grown exponentially, and was tied back in two ponytails. I looked like my friend from Brazil, Esmeralda.

Suddenly, I heard rustling, and shot around. Three cube shaped beings crept up behind me. These things looked sinister, and I wasn't ready to trust anything in this environment anyway.

One of the beings shot a laser at me. I was able to dodge it with surprisingly fast reflexes. I took to the skies and flew away, trying to find shelter. During said flyby, I spotted three people below me. I recognized the first two, Ulrik and Yumi, but there was a third person, with elfin ears and pink hair.

_Jeremy's POV_

"The tower is close. There's just a few Bloks and Krabbes to take care of." I said into the speaker.

Suddenly, a blip came up on the screen. I brought up the information on the screen, and was shocked to see that it was another person. This person looked remarkably like the gothic girl at lunch, but it couldn't have been her. Her hair was much longer than I remembered, and she had wings. I pulled up the player card, and it read "Mira Zoya".

"Ulrik, there's a thing called a Mira Zoya after you. I don't think it's XANA's monster, because it doesn't have the symbol. Still, be on your guard."

"Mira Zoya?" Odd said from the back of the room. "That's the new girl's name!"

"How would she have gotten in? She would have needed an invisibility cloak or something."

"I don't know, but once she gets out, she'll need to forget this place. I'll get the mind wiper." Odd said, and grabbed a baseball bat from behind the door.

CHAPTER 6

_Mira's POV_

These monsters were bad news. Not only were there more blocky creatures near the only shelter, giant robotic crustaceans were also there. Ulrik and Yumi would need some help, but what could I do? I got an idea.

Ulrik and Yumi were quickly surrounded by the crustaceans. I spotted an odd symbol that looked like a target, and went for it.

"Razor Strike!" I shouted, and flew by the crab like beings, scraping my right wing across the symbol of each one. Within seconds, they exploded. It was only then that I realized that Ulrik was going to kill me if he found out. Thinking fast, I used one of my ponytails to hide my face. I turned around to face the music, but three of the block monsters were coming up on them.

"Go find shelter! I'll handle these guys." I said, muffled by my hair. Yumi nodded, and took the elfin girl to the tower. I got ready to attack, but before I could, everything went white again.

When my vision returned, I was back at lunch, picking at my tray of meatballs and totally ignoring the pasta underneath. It was like Deja Vu. I remembered everything as if it were yesterday, and it might as well have been yesterday.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the four kids approach me. I recognized Ulrik and Yumi, and I had yet to meet the other two.

"Hello, Mira. I assume you've already met Ulrik and Yumi. I'm Jeremy, and this is Odd." the one named Jeremy said, and pointed to Odd.

"Hello. Look, I know you guys are mad at me, but there's a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"What are you talking about? We're not mad at you. In fact, you saved our butts back there. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to deactivate the tower. How would you like to join the team?" Yumi said.

"Um, sure, if you think I could help." I said.

"First, however, I would like to ask you a few questions after school." Jeremy said.

CHAPTER 7

_After school_

I walked out of the classroom and towards the woods, just like Jeremy instructed, but I was stopped by a certain she-dog.

"What's with you?" Sissy said, her lackeys behind her. "All you ever do is give me dirty looks and pick at your lunch tray."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe we could discuss this in the bathroom." I stammered, and pointed to the girls bathroom. As soon as the area was secured, I grabbed her collar and held her up against the wall. I covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Listen here, she-dog." I muttered in my most sadistic voice. "You think you rule the school, just because your dad is a hotshot principal? No, that's just not the case here. You're not deserving of the title of leader. You think you own all the poptarts, but you know what? You don't. You just don't. So here's the deal. If you stop ruining people's lives, you won't hear from me again. Don't try to whine to your dad, because I will see to it personally that he doesn't believe you. Do we have an understanding?"

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Good." I said, and let her go. She dashed out of the bathroom, terrified. I exited shortly after, and made my way to the forest.

"What took you so long?" Odd said. We were heading towards the factory through the sewer.

"I just had some... unfinished business to take care of." I said. He eyed me suspiciously.

CHAPTER 8

"So why are we going to the factory? I thought we were going to meet in the woods for my interrogation."

"Originally, we were. But there's an electrical storm brewing. Jeremy thinks it could be XANA." Odd said.

"What's a XANA?" I asked, climbing up the bridge ladder.

"XANA is a rouge computer program that leaked into the real world when I turned on a supercomputer, the same one that holds Aelita." Jeremy said. We were now taking turns swinging on a rope to reach the lift. "He gets power by activating towers within Lyoko, the virtual world in which he and Aelita reside."

"So, why don't you just shut the computer off?"

"We can't without killing Aelita, and Jeremy loves her." Odd said jokingly.

"I do not! I just care about her."

"Mmhm, yeah you do." I said.

"Oh shush."

We took the lift down to the same room I had snuck in. I clambered into one of the chambers.

"_Transfer Ulrik. Transfer Mira. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrik. Scanner Mira. Scanner Yumi." _Jeremy said. A small breeze I hadn't noticed before shot through the cabin.

"_Virtualization." _he said, and my vision went white. This would continue for a while, and I would have fun with it. But in the back of my head, I was thinking about the Minor Nations Summit. We met every 14th of the month. What if the XANA thing attacks during the summit? How would the nations react? How would my Kadic friends react?

CHAPTER 10

_Six months later, Jeremy's POV_

"Do you ever wonder where Mira goes on the 14th?" I thought out loud.

"Not really." Ulrik said.

"It's weird, every 14th of the month, she goes missing, and then she shows up a few days later and acts as if nothing happened."

"What are you saying?" Yumi said.

"I think we should put a surveillance device on her."

"You're really that curious?" Odd said.

"Yes. Something's not right here."

_Mira's POV, the 14th of May_

Today was the day.

Quietly, I snuck out of my dorm room at about midnight, clothed in a pantsuit. I snuck around border patrol, and took the bike I hid in the woods. I was just lucky that this month's meeting was being held in Paris, and that Kadic wasn't too far away.

_Jeremy's POV, 7:30 AM, Lunch Room_

"Where did you put the bug?" Yumi asked.

"In her choker. It wasn't easy because she's a light sleeper, but it was worth it, because now we have visual and audio surveillance. Meet me in my room after school."

CHAPTER 11

_Mira's POV_

I rode my bike into downtown Paris to an abandoned building, which had taken me all day. I squeezed between two planks, and lifted up a fake rock, revealing a hatch. I climbed down the ladder, and into a tunnel. I rested my thumb on a metal plate. A blue bar scanned my thumb, stopping to take a sample of my blood. A green light sounded, and a section of the wall slid out of place, revealing a completely furnished meeting room.

I took my place between South Africa and Brazil. We were chatting inanely when our leader, Arabelle, slammed her fist on the stone tabletop. This was her way of calling the meeting to order.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Today is May 14th, 2012. As always, we begin with roll call..."

_Jeremy's POV, 4:30 PM_

"This is it, guys." I said to the crowd of four gathered in my room. "Her secret will be revealed in three...two...one!"

I pushed a key on my laptop, and a window popped up with the phrase "Mira Cam" in the corner. At first, there was some static, but the camera slowly came into focus. The image showed a stone table. Across from where Mira was sitting, there was a black, red haired girl in a black and purple striped dress, a purple eyed, bespectacled girl with a rabbit on her head on her left, and two hispanic twins, one with red hair and one with black hair to the right.

"...Saphira Carredo, South Africa." said a raspy voice somewhere to the right.

"Here." uttered another voice.

"Mira Zoya, Moldova."

The camera vibrated a little as Mira said that she was here.

"Wait, does this mean that Mira is a country?" Odd said.

"It's not likely, but we definitely need to ask about this." I said.

CHAPTER 12

_Mira's POV, 2:30 AM_

I stumbled into my room, exhausted by all the progress we made without the big countries around to mess things up. I changed back into my striped purple, red and blue shirt and made it look like I slept.

_7:00, Lunch Room_

I sat down with a bowl of cereal and my Kadic friends. They were giving me slightly suspicious looks.

"So, where were you yesterday, and the day before?" Odd said.

"Family matters." I half lied. While it was true that Azerbaijan, one of the meeting's participants, was my sister, I kind of cursed her for looking so much like me. We had both pulled out of the Soviet Union in the same year, so it was kind of unavoidable. The curl on the top of my head twitched, as it had always done when I lied.

"Your curl just twitched. You're lying aren't you?" Yumi said.

I sighed. As much as I wanted to lie to them, they were my only friends. Without them, I had no one.

"Meet me in my dorm after school, and I'll explain everything."

CHAPTER 13

_My Dorm Room,4:30 PM_

Everyone sat in assorted places around my room. Yumi and Ulrik sat on the bed that I had left untouched, Odd sat on the floor, and Jeremy was in my desk chair. I took a quick glance around the hall, just to see if anyone was lurking. I closed the door, and locked it. I sat down on my bed.

"When you think about the term 'World Summit', do you think of all the world's leaders gathered in a room, discussing ways to establish world peace?"

Everyone except Odd nodded.

"That assumption is far off. In truth, the world leaders are just figureheads, like the Royal Family of England. Let's establish one thing here. I am not quite human. I am the personification of the country of Moldova, and as long as the country exists in some form, I will live on this earth. Every month on the 14th, I go to an all day meeting of lesser known countries, like Luxembourg and Andorra. Believe it or not, we make much more progress than at the World Summits, which are once every 6 months."

"Why did you hide this from us for so long?" Ulrik said.

"If my existence was spilled to the world, it would fall into chaos and anarchy. This is also why I need your word that what happens in here, stays in here. We should do a traditional Russian oath. Repeat after me." I held my hand high.

«Я обещаю, на мой откровенный душе, что я сделаю, как я сказал. Я не буду повторять эту тайну для тех, кто не принял эту клятву, потому что если я делаю, я буду бить бессмысленной с водопроводом, с моей стороны от проклятия.»

I recited this in perfect Russian. Everyone else did it to the best of their ability. I smiled, and looked out my door. No one was there. Once I closed the door, a beeping came from Jeremy's computer. Looks like another attack. I unlocked the door and headed to the factory.

**(A/N: This phrase literally translates into: 'I promise on my candid soul that I will do as I am told. I will not repeat this secret to anyone who hasn't taken the oath, for if I do, I will be beaten senseless with a water pipe, on my part of the curse.' Guess the references!)**

CHAPTER 14

"So, if you're Moldova, do you have a family?" Jeremy asked. I was running on foot through the sewer, while everyone else was riding either a skateboard or a scooter.

"I do, but it's not a very pleasant one. My elder brother, Ivan, is considered a bit creepy. I don't see it. He's almost always mistaken me for my uptight older sister, Zora. God, I hate her. She's always on my nerves, trying to get me to be a 'Proper lady'. The oldest family member, Yekaterena, is the only one who understands my trouble. Then there's Natalya, who's always trying to marry Ivan for reasons that I have yet to fathom. I guess that Cleo could be considered a little sister, but she was a forced adoption."

"Forced adoption?" Ulrik asked.

"Cleo was captured by Ivan in a raid many years ago. Before that, she was carefree. But when we got her, all she did was hide in the corner and glare at us.


End file.
